


Then you came along with your siren song to tempt me to madness

by wearetheluckyones



Series: Movie and Television Show AUs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lost Girl AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Djinn Zayn, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Threesomes, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Werewolf Liam, incubus louis, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis doesn't spend a lot of time at human clubs, especially when he's looking for food. Feeding off humans is risky and most don't quite have the extraordinary beauty of most fae.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>But these two... these two are different.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Then you came along with your siren song to tempt me to madness

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl!AU oneshot because I _can_ and I've been binge watching it all week. Title from Lush Life by Ella Fitzgerald.

Louis doesn't spend a lot of time at human clubs, especially when he's looking for food. Feeding off humans is risky and most don't quite have the extraordinary beauty of most fae. 

But these two... these two are different.

They're dancing, and one's in front of him - tan skin and dark hair and caramel coloured eyes, tattoo sleeves on both arms - the other behind him - tan, but lighter than the first, with chocolate brown hair and a tattoo sleeve on his right arm.

Louis hasn't touched either of them, he wants to wait, wants to ache from wanting. But they've touched him. The darker one has an arm around his neck, the other around his waist, and the lighter one has his hands on Louis's hips, scratching his nails at Louis's skin under his t-shirt, sending shocks of sensation through Louis's body.

He can't remember their names, can't even remember if they told it to him, but he doesn't much care, he just wants to feed and fuck and maybe get high if they're willing.

The man behind him moves in close, mouth at Louis's ear. "C'mon, babe, wanna get outta here?"

Fuck yeah he does!

The man in front of him takes his hand, and Louis feels a shiver run up his spine. He drags Louis out the club, followed by the second man, and they wait at the taxi rank. Them men take the chance to kiss there, and Louis watches, open mouthed and hot all over, cock chubbing up just a little bit more in his pants.

The darker man breaks the kiss and turns to Louis, leaning down to meet his lips.

Louis feels the rush of power from feeding off the chi of another fae and he gasps, pulling him in tighter, trying desperately to climb up onto his hips. He feels amazing and hungry and hot and shaky, and he loves it.

When the darker man pulls away, Louis stares up at him from under his eyelashes. "I didn't realise."

The man laughs. "I know. You'll get your fill tonight, don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

Louis turns to kiss the other man just as the taxi pulls up. They jump in, and Louis forgoes sitting in a seat of his own - though the driver seems _very_ displeased - in favour of climbing into the musclier man's lap. Louis kisses him, shivering as he feels the same rush of power that he got from the first.

The taxi ride doesn't take long, though Louis doesn't know where he's going, and after the darker man's paid, they get out and stumble, kissing, to the front door of a two floor flat.

Louis presses the darker man up against the door and fits his thigh between his legs, grinding up as they kiss. The other man's behind him, sucking a bruise into Louis's neck while trying to get the door unlocked.

"C'mon, we gotta go in."

They get in, eventually, but don't make it past the lounge room, settling on the deep couch with Louis in the muscly man's lap again, with the other man sitting beside them, undressing himself and them as they kiss sloppily.

"Can't... can't remember your names. Wanna know what I'll be screaming out when you make me come." 

The darker man smirks in the light the other had turned on when they'd entered, eyes flashing chartreuse. "Zayn. You're grinding yourself on Liam. And who says we're gonna _make_ you come. Gotta make you earn it."

Louis grins, licking over the seam of Liam's lips. "Gonna more than earn it, sweet cheeks."

Liam chuckles. "C'mon, babe, want you to lean over the back of the couch. We're gonna lick you out, get you ready for our cocks."

Louis whimpers, climbing off of Liam and the couch, stripping off the last of his clothes, climbing back onto the couch, between Zayn and Liam, spreading his thighs.

One of them (he thinks it's Zayn) chuckles and slaps his arse. 

"See, don't start something you aren't gonna finish."

Zayn hums, running his fingers between Louis's crack, over his hole. "You want me to spank you? Want me to get your arse red and aching? Do you feed off of sexual pain, baby? You like it when someone hurts you?"

Louis turns his head to grin lazily at Zayn. "Why don't you find out?"

Zayn smirks, taking his hand from Louis's arse before slapping it back down over and over again until Louis's begging and crying out.

"God, Zayn, _please_."

Zayn leans forward and presses his lips to the corner of Louis's mouth, then kisses him properly, bring his hand back down to Louis's arse.

His arse feels hot and sore and delicious, and he just wants it to go on forever.

Zayn pulls away from Louis, not touching him at all, and Louis whines. "Patience, babe. Liam, lick him out."

Louis whimpers and arches his back as Liam cups his cheeks and spreads them, brushing his beard against Louis's skin.

"Louis, I'm gonna get up on the back of the couch and you're gonna suck me, yeah?"

Louis nods, mouth watering at the thought.

"I've never met an incubus like you." Liam says, licking a thick stripe over Louis's hot cheek that makes him groan. "Incubi like power, control. You want us to dominate you, don't you? Want us to take care of you, to feed you."

Louis sits straight up on his knees so Zayn can sit on the back of the couch. He braces his arms on either side of Zayn's thighs and lets Zayn feed him his cock.

It's so much sensation all at once, the feeling of a mouth on his hole, a tongue inside, a cock in his mouth, Zayn's nails scratching at the curve of his back, Liam's hands on his cheeks. 

Zayn fucks up into Louis's mouth, just as Liam slides two fingers into Louis's hole. He chokes out a moan, reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock, jerking it slowly.

Electricity and energy speeds through his body in a way that makes Louis shake, grinding himself on Liam's fingers, his mouth sliding down on Zayn's cock.

"Such a good boy," Zayn says, running his nails over Louis's spine. "Gonna fuck you, love, gonna fill you up with come and chi."

Louis whimpers, sucking Zayn down harder, pressing his tongue against his shaft.

Liam fingers Louis open until he decides Louis's ready, pulling his fingers out and tugging Louis away from Zayn. "C'mon, Lou, who first?"

Louis stands on shaky legs and stares down at Liam and Zayn.

"Zayn. Then Liam. Then both." Louis grins, climbing into Zayn's lap. "Then maybe I'll fuck both of you."

Liam hands Louis the lube, and Louis slicks up Zayn's cock, positioning the head at his hole, sliding down onto it.

Zayn groans, grinning at Louis as he lets his head fall back against the back of the couch. "You're so tight, babe."

Louis raises himself back up on Zayn's cock, so only the head is in, falling back down with a jolt of pleasure that runs through his body. He kisses Zayn, hard and dirty, sucking only a small sliver of chi from him, body going hot.

"Fuck." Liam whispers from beside them, pulling Louis in for a kiss as he starts a rhythm with Zayn, sliding up and down his cock. He kisses Liam filthily, pulling more chi from him than he pulled from Zayn, enjoying the rush of energy, power and lust.

He rides Zayn hard and fast, pressing kisses to both Zayn and Liam's mouths, feeding off them in a rush of energy.

"God, gonna come." Louis whines, throwing his head back. He feels high, like back when he'd take pills at parties, LSD and Molly, and he wants to share that feeling. "Want you to come first, Zayn, fill me up."

Zayn grins, sharing a look with Liam before picking Louis up and flipping them over so Louis's on his back, staring up at Zayn as he fucks into Louis. Louis whines, curling his hand around the dip of Zayn's neck, leaning up for fuck his tongue into Zayn's mouth. Louis's so close, but he wants Zayn to come first, he wants to come in Zayn's mouth.

Zayn bites Louis's lip, running his fingers over Louis's nipples and pinching them, dicking into Louis so hard the breath is knocked out of Louis, and he comes, screaming.

Liam chuckles and pulls Louis's head to the side for a kiss as Zayn continues to fuck him. "You and me are gonna go to the bedroom, and I'm gonna hold you down while I fuck you, make you beg for it. Beautiful little incubus."

When Zayn comes, he bites into Louis's neck, come spilling inside Louis with a long groan. " _Jesus fuck_."

Liam pulls Louis away from Zayn, lifting him into his arms, carrying him down a hallway to a bedroom, dropping Louis onto the bed. He doesn't realise Zayn's followed until he feels hands on Louis's skin while he and Liam kiss that are too small to be Liam's. He sucks a bout of chi from Liam's body, moaning when it rushes through his veins.

"On your belly, yeah, kitten?" Louis nods and both Liam and Zayn pull away from him so he can get on his forearms and knees, pushing his arse up and out. "Fuck, look at that, Zayn."

Zayn hums. "He's fucking dripping."

One of them pushes a finger into his hole and pulls it out again, following it with two, scooping come from his arse. He hears the slick sound of someone sucking on fingers and turns to look at Zayn and Liam. Liam has his fingers in Zayn's mouth, their eyes locked. Liam pulls his fingers away and they kiss, dirty and hot and so full of tongue.

"As much as I love watching you kiss, I thought I was getting fucked?"

They both look at him.

"Go on." Zayn says to Liam, pushing him towards Louis.

Liam takes hold of his cock as he kneels between Louis's legs. Louis thrusts his arms out again and reaches back to spread his cheeks.

"Jesus," Liam breathes, pressing his cock to Louis's hole and pressing in before gasping and pulling out again. "Fuck, I gotta... I have a knot."

Louis frowns and looks back at him, confused. "A knot? Like a dog's knot?" Louis turns and kneels in front of Liam, staring down at his cock. Jesus Christ, he does. It's a thick, bulbous circle around the base of Liam's cock, and Louis whimpers, reaching out to wrap his hand around it. "Jesus, fuck, that's hotter than I thought'd be. What are you? What kind of fae?"

"I'm a werewolf."

Louis squeezes his hand around Liam's knot and grins when Liam groans. "How does that work, huh? You lock me on your knot?"

Liam nods and Louis pulls away from him, getting back onto his belly on the bed, lifting his arse up.

"It might hurt a little, getting it in when I'm gonna pop. But I don't have to. Put it in, I mean."

Louis looks back at him and grins. "Go on, babe, I can take a lot. Just slick the way."

Liam nods, and Louis hears the snick of Liam opening the bottle of lube slicking his cock and dripping lube onto Louis's hole.

When Liam pushes in, Louis whines loud and arches his back, reaching back to scratch at Liam's hip, trying to find purchase. "God, Zayn, kiss me."

Zayn gets in next to Louis, lying on his side, and presses a kiss to his mouth, pushing out a burst of chi energy into Louis. The rush sends a shiver through Louis's body.

"That was - uh! Fuck!" Louis whimpers as Liam finds his prostate, taking his hips and hitting it dead on over and over and over again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. You're good at that."

Liam chuckles, taking Louis's arms and pulling them behind his back, holding both his wrists in one hand. Louis whimpers and tugs at his hands, trying to figure out how much give Liam's allowed him, only to find his hands are completely useless.

"God, fuck, _Liam_." Liam chuckles again, fucking harder into Louis, the bulge of his knot catching on his rim a few times.

"Gonna make you beg to come like a bitch in heat."

Louis whimpers again, leaning over to kiss Zayn again when he feels like he's close to coming, taking a hit of chi as he spills over the edge, crying into Zayn's mouth.

Liam fucks him through it, into oversensitivity, before groaning. "I'm gonna come, so close. You sure you want me to knot you?" He pants, letting go of Louis's wrists so he can dig his fingers into the bedding.

Louis nods. "Yeah, yeah, do it, more lube."

Zayn moves away from Louis, and a few moments later, he feels a hand wrapping around the base of Liam's cock, around his knot, slicking it up with lube, Liam fucking him through it.

When Liam's close, Louis feels him push further than before, trying desperately to push his knot inside Louis before fitting his fingers into Louis's hole to stretch it wider, finally fitting it in.

It hurts, god does it hurt, but it feels like heaven as well, pleasure ringing through his body as Liam grinds his way to orgasm, knot growing even bigger, locking them together.

Louis comes as well, again, and he didn't even realise he could, screaming into the pillow, his orgasm much stronger than the last two, and any other he's ever had.

"Good boy." Zayn says, fingernails scratching down Louis's back. "Hurts a bit the first time, but it feels good, doesn't it?"

Louis groans, nodding his head and pushing himself up to steal another kiss from Zayn.

"It'll take a bit for it to go down." Liam says, carefully flipping them onto their sides. It hurts, rim stretching around Liam's knot in a way that's quite uncomfortable, but it settles once they get comfortable.

"How long, exactly? Cause I still want you both in me. Can you do that? With your knot? Or should I fuck you, and Zayn fucks me? Or any combination thereof?"

Zayn chuckles as he fits back in front of Louis. "I know you've got the whole incubus thing, and Liam has the libido of a rabbit, but I'm just a poor djinn, I need time to recuperate. Give it a couple hours. Maybe some food. Then we'll get you between us again."

Louis laughs. "Got it, sweet cheeks. Nap then." He leans forward and kisses Zayn again, but not to drink down any more of his chi, just to kiss.


End file.
